Meet Some of the New OC's
by church2550
Summary: In this series you get to meet some my OC's and ask your own questions. Today It's my twin brother Shugenatei and my twin sister Lye.
1. Chapter 1

MEET SOME OF THE OC'S

**3RD PERSON POV**

23 MIN Before the Show

"Hey you guys!"

Lye saw her brothers as she entered the studio and gave them a hug.

"Lye get the hell off me!" Shugenatei was not all too thrilled to see his twin sister.

"Jesus little brother calm down. We haven't seen each other in twenty years." Dorean had to calm down his twin brother.

15 MIN Before the Show

**SHUGENATEI's POV**

'Why did my sister have to be here. This must be Dorean's doing.' I thought to myself as I walked through the studio.

Then something just hit me in the head.

"Who did that?" I turned around to see that there was nobody there but there was a cement block that definitely hit me.

'I know you're still here you little brat.'

9 MIN Before the Show

**LYE's POV**

"ASUNA!" I saw my best friend and just couldn't help but hug her.

"LYE!" She was just as happy to see me as I was to see her. I asked her I just needed to know about how things were with her.

"So how have things been with you and Negi?"

To my surprise she showed me her hand but what surprised me even more was that I saw a wedding ring.

"Way to go As-" I was about give her a thumbs up but corrected myself by curtsying, "I mean Misses Springfield."

"We're getting married next week."

"That's right." I saw Negi Springfield walk up to his fiance and kiss her on the lips.

"Now Negi you take good care of her or you'll have to answer to me."

Negi knew what I meant by the look on his face.

"Lye shouldn't you be getting ready?" Asuna asked me.

I looked at my watch.

"Damn it. Talk to you guys later." I said as I ran to get my stuff for the thing Dorean invited me to.

2 MIN Before the Show

**DOREAN's POV**

"Where are they?" I asked while pacing back and forth.

"Hey Dorean!" I could hear Setsuna calling me.

"Hey you made it and you brought your wife Konoka with you."

"Hi Dorean. So what's going on?"

"You didn't know?"

Setsuna gave me the I wanna make it a surprise look.

"Tell me please?" Konoka asked me and Setsuna.

"Sorry dear you gotta wait." Setsuna said to her.

"She's right you know. And it'll be something to remember for the rest of your life."

"Huh?" Konoka was now even more confused than before.

They left to get to their seats beside Negi and Asuna.

My twin brother and sister showed up 30 seconds before the show started.

SHOWTIME

**3RD PERSON POV**

"Hello fellow viewers I'm your host Dorean. Today we have some very special guests with us."

Lye and Shugenatei had no idea what was going on.

"Say hello to my twin brother Shugenatei."

_Oh you've got to be shitting me. _Shugenatei thought to himself.

"Hey." Shugenatei answered in monotone.

"Nice." Dorean was not surprised at all by his brother's response.

Shugenatei got hit in the head again this time 100 boots hit him.

"All right who's doing that. It isn't funny." Shugenatei yelled.

Everyone was just laughing at him.

"And my twin sister Lye."

"Thanks Dorean it's great to be here." Lye said this with entusiasm in her voice.

"Now here on the show you get to ask the guests some of your questions and they will try to answer it as best as they can."

* * *

So review and ask some of your questions if you want


	2. Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

church2550 (formerly 6r1f1n470r)


End file.
